Zenthon
„I am Zenthon! Metogan!` Zenthon (Zetnen akurate-Zetunenu Akkuratu in Japanese) ''is a Matyr leader and the penultimate boss from Megaman X:Matyr Warfare. Description Zenthon, also called Zetnen Akkurat, is a leader from Matyr team but he is tyrannical, very bad and cruel, having only respect to Lord C. Every time he did jobs for Lord C and every time fought dirty. Attacks ''Article subject:Zenthon Matyr form *As beginning, he will say his quote mentioned above and begin to slash the player. *Then he will launch fire lasers. *After that, he will begin to fight in a strange Karate/Kung fu style. *After that, he will begin to make himself invisible and attacking the player every time from behind. Article Subject: Zenthon Titan '' After his defeat, the field will transform into a spacial arena and he will fuse with Lord C for forming Zenthon Titan ''(Also Called Zetnen Titanis). *He will begin to jump on the player that is pretty hard to dodge or avoid. *Then he will make a kind of water in a part of the field, slowing the player and he will fly and launch some piranha robots in water. *After 7/12 Piranha robots are killed, the water will disintegrate and he will jump on field. *Then he will make a double edged saber and start slashing on the player. *If the player avoids the slashes long enough Zenthon will launch the saber as a straight-going rocket even not being one. *After that, he will punch the player with his enormous hands. *After that, he will fly in sky and targeting the player. The target can be tricked to remain in a place the player is not. *After a place tagged, he will jump on that place. *Then he will summon two phantomatic familiar matyr looking clones that will slash the player two times and then disappear giving to Zenthon 5 more HP. *After the defeat, the arena will crash and the player with Zenthon will fall into a water-filled forest. *Zenthon will fly to sky, not destroyed. Trivia *﻿Zenthon, in both forms, is the only matyr who calls in battle the alternative name of Matyrs. *In normal and titan form, there are just some minor differences that are the powers, height and colors even though he has small differences to his titan form. *Although Zenthon was built by Repliforce and his natural destiny is being good, he is evil now for unknown reasons. *It's not accurate that Zenthon was built by Repliforce. If you look closely at the tail of Zenthon Titan, you can see a little Repliforce symbol. *Zenthon appears in Megaman X-world of X, talking about the other Matyrs, as well about his problems with Venaxeon. He also referred to Gallium when he said ``Gallium? He is old problem case, but I`ll say you one thing: he isn`t here and he wouldn`t be here too but he`s watching from far, waiting a chance to attack`` however he appears completely infected and trapped in fusion matter in Gallium Graveyard. Gallery ﻿ Zetnenus.jpg|Zenthon normal matyr form. Zenthontheb.png ZenthonAlpha.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Reploid Characters Category:Ultimate Mechanics Category:God creatures